onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 92
*''' D': Dokusha (Reader) * ' O': Oda Chapter 922, Page 24 O: Ah, the radio show is starting! '''Radio: ...Coming from Tokyo, a request by Oda Eiichiro-kun! The upcoming song, the SBS, is abo...bobo...bout to...bebebeginn!!!!!' O: It started from the radio!!!? D: It might be too quick to ask, but why have you been using the sound effects Beben and Ben in Wano so far? P.N. Bebebe-n O: Yes you're right. Up until now, it was always Don or Dodon. I have been using Ben! because its the sound that an instrument called a biwa (Japanese lute) makes. However, I've been drawing a shamisen being played instead. So when we get to this scene in the anime, I'm hoping they can put on a good production with the sound mixing team. I'm counting on you, Toei Animation!! D: I have a question, Odacchi. The women you draw almost always have a large bust. When they're in Wano, they all wear kimonos and I've noticed that their busts get hidden away. I'm curious. Is it really okay even if Japanese women don't have big busts??? P.N. Chii-chan O: Yes, this topic. Before, when I didn't know much about kimonos, I drew chests with their normal emphasis. However, I received a lot of letters from fans who were kimono pros telling me women with large busts would purposefully find ways to hide them to emphasize the beauty of their silhouette as well as teaching me tips on how they do this. Well in the end, the way anybody wears their clothes is up to them but I was convinced that the beauty of kimono lies in the silhouette (body line) so that's what I've been emphasizing in my drawing! If they took them off, it would be incredible!! Chapter 923, Page 42 D: Odacchi-dono! I have a question-de gozaru!! The building that appeared in Wano, it has everything from roundness, distortion, to a feeling of commitment-de gozaru but is that thing above the Sumo Ring a hanging roof? Is that roof floating!?? P.N. Director's Nurse O: Ah yes. It is floating. No, actually, it is flying. It's a kite. In order to show the performance inside the ring, the roof usually hangs from the ceiling. Since Sumo is performed outside in Bakura Town, the roof flies up instead. It looks heavy but it's actually very light. To explain that it was a kite would have taken too much time in the story so if you want, you can think of it as a balloon instead! D: Odacchi!! I noticed something. In Volume 91, Ch. 916, Pg. 116 when Luffy defeated "Yokozuna" Urashima there was a flag that read 猛岩斧関 (Fierce Boulder Axe Gate). Back in Volume 1, Ch.4, there was a character named "Axe-Hand Morgan" right!? Could it be that Morgan was actually originally from Wano?? I'm right aren't I?? - from Riku-kun O: Well spotted! Indeed it is related to Morgan. "Indeed"!? This was actually a joke by the background artists of this scene. It was a situation of "Our staff" VS "Readers" (LOL). In Wano, because all the store signs and embellishments are in Japanese, I needed to come up with words to fill them all. It was really hard to come up with what words to tell my artists to write in for each one so I asked them to just hide words related to PIECE around the background. In that same panel, you can see 踊雀伍関 (Jumping Sparrow Five Gate), 雹三海関 (Hail Three Sea Gate) and 海四怒関 (Sea Four Angry Gate) written as well. So what do you think these are related to? (LOL). There are probably more words hidden in other panels as well!! Chapter 924, Page 58 This 'Find the difference' Panel was released sometime before, one of the readers found out one of the differences. Here Oda answered all the 9 differences in the two panels. O: I received a difference from P.N.ゆ! Thank you very much! ! The answer is below, so be sure to find it again! Answers: #There are two bars on Akainu's hat in the first Panel. #The length of Fujitora's Epaulette in the first Panel is longer. #Fujitora's scarf in the first panel is rolled differently. #Garp's socks in Panel 2 are half taken off. #Hina's hair bun is in different directions in the first and second Panel. #Sengoku has some hair decorating items on his head in the second panel. #The length of Sengoku's beard tail is shorter in the second panel. #Rice Crackers besides Sengoku's feet is missing in the first panel.# #Smoker's Coat has differently-colored cuffs in the two images. (Translated by NoxDRaz) Chapter 925, Page 76 D: Hello Oda-sensei!! It's my first time contributing to SBS!! Zoro is in possession of the three swords Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, and Shusui. If the power of these three took the form of people, what would they look like? (In other words, can you do a personification of them!!) O: Got it. *Left: Wado Ichimonji *Middle: Sandai Kitetsu *Right: Shusui Its done. The personification was a success. Chapter 926, Page 94 D: Back on Zou, when Momonosuke mentioned that he met Roger, I thought that for some reason or another, this was an adult that became a child and was using his position as a child to get spoiled by Nami-san and Robin-chan. Now that we know that Momonosuke is someone who leaped through time and whose actual age is still 8 years old, doesn't that mean he is just a normal Perverted Kid!? P.N. Taku Miso O: Think about it. Remember what it was like when you were an 8 year old boy. That's right, you were a pervert. All young boys are perverted!! D: I have a wholesome question! I figured out why men want to become Nami's slave. It's because she has two huge "Kibi Dangos" right? P.N. Sanada-chi O: Go home Sanada D: In Ch. 909, was the carpenter boss that appeared in Wano the same one that was introduced in the Volume 7 SBS, Minatoma-san? P.N. Yacchi O: Yes he is!! Back then, he was fixing the broken door to the bar in Foosha Village. He was introduced as Carpenter Minatomo-san, exclaiming "Who did this!?". And now, he somehow ended up in the New World in the closed bordered country of Wano! Isn't that weird!? That's right, they actually aren't the same person! They have the same last name because they're related by blood. The fact of the matter is, a ship from Wano reached East Blue a few decades ago. One of the descendants of someone on that ship is a person that everybody is familiar with... This part might be featured later in the main story so I won't mention any more than that. It isn't going to be a major plot line, it will just be a minor story. Chapter 929, Page 146 D: Oda-sensei!! Please tell us the favorite and least favorite foods of the seven commanders of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet!! P.N. Rabbit Princess O: Coming right up. *Cavendish - Favorite: Roses; Hated: Ramen *Bartolomeo - Favorite: Cheap sweets; Hated: Vegetables *Don Sai - Favorite: Bento from his beloved; Hated: Crab *Ideo - Favorite: Doner Kebab; Hated: Pork *Leo - Favorite: Pumpkin; Hated: All spicy foods *Hajrudin - Favorite: Meatballs; Hated: Semla *Orlumbus - Favorite: Boiled eggs; Hated: Fanciful cooking. D: Now that Shiliew has obtained the Suke Suke powers, will he also try and peep in women's baths? P.N. Apu O: He is still a man. So of course he will!! Chapter 930, Page 164 D: Odacchi, I have a request! I know other readers must have said "I want to see what Nami and Robin look like in the future" but DEFFFFFFFFINITELY do not draw them please! PLEASE!!! P.N. 420 Land O: Eh...You're not convincing anyone there huh.... *Age 40: Come back again once you become an adult ♡ *Age 60: Me? I passed 40 a long time ago ♡ Fufufu A future where "something" happens *Age 40: Hand over the money I tell you!!! *Age 60: Won't you buy my magic pot? Yes, I finished drawing Nami! Robin will have to wait for the next request to come in. D: Oda-sensei, I have a question!! Since coming to Wano, Sanji's goatee has been missing the line that leads up to his mouth. I was thinking, could this be his way of expressing his separation from his father Judge? P.N. Yubara O: Ah! You're right! I completely forgot about it! No, he just shaved it off! That damn Sanji! I'll definitely draw it in this time! No, I'm pretty sure Sanji is going to return to his old look! Ah! Time's up!! SBS will return in the next volume! Credits Translated by calmdownrelax of Reddit. Site Navigation ru:SBS Том 92